


System Drift

by dentedsky



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, humongous monsters called Kaiju roam the Earth, bent on destruction.  Ranger Jung Yunho goes to Seoul Jaeger Academy where his Jaeger, Cassiopeia, had spend the last few months being repaired.  In order to successfully complete missions, Yunho and co-pilot Changmin must settle their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	System Drift

System Drift

It was Jihye who’d convinced Yunho, in the end.

He stepped away from the chopper and greeted Victoria, the academic head of the Seoul Jaeger Academy. She smiled up at him, though it didn’t quite meet her eyes. “Welcome back,” she said.

“Happy to be here,” he lied.

 

*

Victoria clutched her clipboard against her chest as she walked Yunho through the main Jaeger floor. There were five Jaegers in the large space, all receiving repairs. She gestured to the tallest one, a mechanical monster the colour of deepest red.

“As you can see, we have almost finished repairing Cassiopeia,” said Victoria.

“She’s beautiful,” Yunho said quietly.

Victoria looked proud. Then she took a deep breath and faced Yunho square on. “I’m sure you know why you’re here –“

“I can take a good guess,” said Yunho, “but I can’t pilot her alone.”

“Yes,” Victoria agreed, looking down at her clipboard and flicking through a few papers. “Since your sister is no longer an option – “

Yunho looked down and away.

“- I have been analysing the results of our cadets and have compiled a short list of candidates for the co-pilot position. If, ah… that is, if you’re okay to work closely with a rookie.”

Yunho side-eyed her. “Do _you_ think it’s okay?”

“We have one particular candidate who has incredible Drift compatibility scores,” Victoria went on, ignoring the question. “But you are welcome to pick your own co-pilots from the shortlist.” She cleared her throat.

 

*

The next morning Yunho worked as a guest lecturer, leading one of the senior classes through his perspective on Drifting and tactics. “So you see,” he said to the classroom full of students, as he pushed his glasses up his nose bridge, “there’s a little _personality_ involved – there is no perfect formula for how to apply to any given situation in the field. Some of you will act strictly by the book, as I myself have always aimed to do. But sometimes you need creativity, and to think outside the box.”

At lunch time, he took his tray and sat at a table with a quiet sigh. Sitting next to him, Donghae clapped him on the back.

“It’s good to have you here again, man.”

“You too,” said Yunho. He took his chopsticks from their paper packet and subtly slid his gaze around the room, feeling uneasy.

“How was the lecture?”

“Great,” Yunho answered honestly. “I was nervous at first but they were attentive. Some even seemed really fascinated…” He looked around again, the feeling of being watched increasing.

“Of course,” said Donghae mildly. “You’re kind of famous around here. Well, famous everywhere these days. But to the students – “ He popped some chicken into his mouth “- you’re a legend.”

 

*

Yunho knocked on Victoria’s office door, then entered the small, metallic room. From behind her desk she was speaking to someone else in the room – a tall man with military-short blonde hair and slopped shoulders. His back was to Yunho.

“- and of course your theory results do you justice, and you’re the most improved student in the physical education stream,” Victoria finished. She acknowledged Yunho with a nod and a small smile. “Yunho, this is Shim Changmin – “

Shim Changmin turned, looked stunned to see Yunho standing there, then they gave each other silted bows.

“He is still a cadet,” Victoria continued, “but he is in the top five of his theory class and shares incredible Drift compatibility with you.” She started to gush as she flipped the pages on her clip board: “In fact we’ve never seen Drift compatibility like this between two non-blood-relatives. It’s quite remarkable.”

As Victoria spoke, Yunho gave Changmin a quick once-over, absorbing as much information about the cadet as he could in that single moment. Changmin was incredibly attractive, with a defined chest and very long legs. A thought came to Yunho then and whispered hastily, _Is he the one?_ Only to be shut down quickly by an opposing thought of, _Don’t be so sentimental, he’s just a gorgeous young man, who happens to be exactly your type._

“I wasn’t aware my co-pilot would be _him_ ,” said Changmin, his voice surprisingly deep for someone with feminine attributes mixed in with his masculinity. Changmin crossed his arms. “I can’t be Jung Yunho’s co-pilot.”

Yunho blinked, and looked Changmin straight-on. “I’m sorry, do we know each other?”

Changmin threw Yunho a glare so angry it took Yunho aback. Changmin said to Victoria, “Permission to leave, ma’am?”

Victoria was frowning, but she gestured lightly and Changmin exited the room rapidly, the heavy metal door thunking loudly behind him.

 

*

Despite not knowing who his co-pilot for Cassiopeia would be, Yunho suited up. Walking up the metal stairs to a higher platform, he ran into another set of Jungs: two sisters who went by the names Jessica and Krystal, who piloted the smaller yet fastest Jaeger in Asia, known as Function X. While in Yunho’s opinion Cassiopeia was the most beautiful Jaeger in existence, he could see that Function X was certainly a contender in that category.

He got to the highest platform, and with help from a nearby technician, climbed into Cassiopeia’s head and connected himself. His helmet automatically adjusted itself to his head, and the metal clamps climbed up his spine to connect to it.

As soon as he was securely in, Victoria’s voice came through the feed: “All stats fine so far, Ranger Jung. Feeling good?”

A painful memory of his sister Jihye screaming flashed through his mind. Yunho twisted his mouth and replied, “As good as can be.”

And then the cockpit door opened and Shim Changmin ducked in, looking tall and slim and beautiful in his full length, skin-tight white suit. In hard silence Changmin took the right side of the cockpit and connected himself to the Jaeger. Yunho stared.

“So you’re here after all?” Yunho said.

Changmin threw him a cool glance, body stiff. “Do you always take the left side?” he asked, ignoring Yunho’s question.

“I’m naturally left-handed,” Yunho told him. He looked away and to the transparent monitors. “Also Jihye always took the right side.”

Changmin was also looking at the monitors. “Your sister – they won’t let her pilot again?”

“Never,” said Yunho quietly. He added, challengingly, “Is that why you didn’t want to be my co-pilot? Scared I’ll break your back?”

“No,” said Changmin.

“Ok you guys,” came Victoria’s voice through the feed. “We’re going to do a test Drift. Cassiopeia is still connected to the bunker, so there’s to be no movement and absolutely no weapon use, understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Yunho and Changmin said in unison.

“I’m going to start the synchronisation,” Yunho said. He gave Changmin a sideways look. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Changmin murmured, not sounding entirely confident. Yunho flicked the switch and was immediately pulled into the Drift sequence. It felt like being pulled out to sea by a strong rip, like drowning and being out of control and –

 

*

_It was the second day Jihye had owned the mechanical trousers. They were similar to Jaeger technology, and allowed her to walk around instead of using a wheelchair._

_She stood in the kitchen and stirred the soup gently. She was angry._

_Yunho stood rigid in the doorway –_

 

 

_\- Yunho’s mother held him close as he sobbed over a scraped knee –_

_\- Nineteen year old Jihye ran down the driveway, her black hair flying. “I’m coming with you, oppa!” she yelled. “I’m going to join, too!”_

 _Yunho, bag slung over his shoulder, stopped abruptly and turned. “No, you - !”_

 _“ – can’t pilot again,” Yunho told Jihye._

 _With light, mechanical whirrings, Jihye crossed the kitchen and slapped Yunho so hard his head snapped to the side. “How DARE you!” she shouted, her glare as angry as fire. “How dare you say that to me – “_

“Yah!”

 

 _\- Yunho pressed the call button one more time, knowing it was futile. Jihye wouldn’t answer. Sitting on his bed, he looked around his small room at the academy, hand holding his phone loosely dropping to his lap –_

“Yunho-yah!”

Something in the Drift caused a moment of static. Then –

 _”I’m glad you can’t pilot again.”_

 _“How DARE you! How dare you say that to me, as if you’re _happy_ I will never walk for the rest of my life!”_

 _“I’m sorry about your back, but at least now I know you’ll be safe!”_

 _“Fuck you Yunho-oppa. I never want to see you again.”_

 _“Jihye...”_

 _“Get out, now. GET OUT - !”_

 _\- The jager tilted sideways. Yunho held tight to Jihye’s half-crushed body as she screamed and screamed and –_

“Yunho-yah!” a voice called, echoing louder as it penetrated through the static. “It’s me, Changmin. You’re getting lost in the Drift, but I’m right here with you, just follow my voice...”

 

 _Eleven-year-old Changmin sat under a tree, pulled his knees to his chest and held back a sob as he tilted his chin down. He pressed his eyes to his knees and internally begged himself not to cry. The other kids at this rotten school were so mean to him, teasing him about his big nose and big ears –_

 _\- Changmin and Yunho stood in Victoria’s office, facing one another, sizing each other up. Is he the one? a voice whispered inside his head -_

 _“ – gave my class a lecture,” Krystal was saying, picking lazily at her noodles with her chopsticks. “I was never a big fan of his or anything, but he’s kind of, well,_ amazing _in real life.”_

 _“What the hell does that mean?” Amber asked outright, her simmering tone a compliment to Changmin’s nervous energy. Jung Yunho, Cassiopeia pilot, had guarded South Korea’s border from Kaiju for five consecutive years. And he was here, in the academy. Changmin put some chicken in his mouth and chewed._

 _Krystal was tittering. “Why, you jealous?”_

 _“You wish,” said Amber lowly. Her expression changed abruptly as she looked past Krystal and at the refectory entrance. “Great,” she snorted. “Speak of the devil...”_

 _Jung Yunho walked into the large room with confidence, before faltering a little and looking around. He caught the eye of a friend and waved to him, before heading to the lunch bar to select his lunch. His hair was in the style of undercut and the colour of chestnut. Krystal was right, he was something else in real life... the way he stood, walked, spoke to the lunch lady - all actions had a friendly charisma._

 _Changmin watched him as he selected his lunch items, then took his tray to a table across the room. Watched as Jung Yunho spoke with his friend seriously, then passed his gaze over the room. His gaze missed Changmin completely._

 _“He’s not all that,” said Changmin eventually with a sneer, lying so badly he hoped his friends wouldn’t notice –_

Wait - ! That’s enough!

 

 

 _\- is he the one? -_

Wait, stop!

 _\- First day at the academy, Changmin opened his assigned locker -_

No...

 _\- and smiled to himself with pride at having made it –_

No, no, no...

 _\- here on his own. From his bag he pulled out a folder and opened it and -_

No, stop!

 _\- pulled out a printed sheet of paper. Then he -_

Stop! Stop! Get me out, get me out!

 _\- took blu-tack out from his bag and went to stick it on the inside door of his locker -_

STOP! STOP - ! Stop right now, stop – stop - !

Dark static filled Yunho’s mind along with a painfully high metallic ringing sound. In pain, Yunho yelled and grappled the back of his neck to manually unhook his suit and helmet. Changmin had already done the same a moment earlier. “Fuck!” Yunho yelled. “You can’t just pull the plug manually without disconnecting first!”

Changmin threw his helmet at the wall. “Fuck this shit!” he shouted, stomping out of Cassiopeia to the deck outside.

Victoria’s voice was on the feed. “What is going on? You are NOT to disconnect without my permission and certainly not while _synced!_ ”

“Sorry, I’ll...” was all Yunho said to her before leaving Cassiopeia himself to chase after his co-pilot. He shoved his helmet into the arms of a staff member, and then ran after Changmin, his footfalls ringing on the metal walkway.

Shim Changmin was fast. But he seemed to be heading to the pilot change rooms.

Victoria came out from the observation deck to chase after them. “Hey! HEY!”

“I’ll handle this!” Yunho said, over his shoulder. Then he was following Changmin into the change rooms, shoving the swinging door open. Changmin was standing at his locker, fiddling angrily with the combination padlock. “You can’t just up and leave like that!” said Yunho with incredulity.

“Leave me the hell alone,” growled Changmin, making a mistake with his lock and hissing in frustration.

Yunho put one hand on his hip. “I don’t know what your problem is,” he said, trying for a calmer tone of voice, “but chances like these don’t just come along for every student. So you need to suck it up, and work with me even if you don’t like me...” He trailed off. Because that was not particularly true, was it? It seemed like truth on the outside, but inside Changmin’s head there was another story he seemed desperate to hide.

Yunho’s heart raced. Changmin finally got his lock to work, and he slammed the locker door open. Yunho took his chance and strode over and put his hand out –

In panic, Changmin slammed the door shut on Yunho’s hand.

Yunho bit back a swear word, biting his tongue as his hand throbbed with pain. “Oh fuck,” Changmin whispered, face distraught.

Yunho squeezed his eyes shut tight, then opened them. “I’m not going to move,” he said lowly through clenched teeth.

Changmin’s face hardened. “What if I slam it again?”

Yunho, impatient, switched his stance, coming right into Changmin’s face. Changmin’s determination wavered as his personal space was invaded, and Yunho opened the locker.

He stared at the piece of paper stuck to the locker door. He stared, and stared, and stared at what he had glimpsed so briefly in the Drift. He was staring at a picture of himself.

It was a print-out of small article about him, written over a year ago, praising his success and heroism, mentioning his awards. It was just before Jihye had lost the use of her legs and all had gone to shit in Yunho’s life. The picture was about three times larger than the article, and it featured Yunho posing in some sports gear he had been endorsing at the time. It was a good model picture, but nothing particularly sexy or wonderful about it; although he did notice the t-shirt stretched over his chest, and the track pants emphasised his muscled thighs.

After staring a moment more, Yunho turned slowly to look at Changmin. The rookie was covering his eyes with one hand, defeated.

“Why...?”

“I wanted to become a Jaeger pilot because of you,” Changmin said, voice quiet. “You weren’t really famous then, but I had heard about you. You inspired me to defend my country and the world, too. So I went against my parents’ wishes and signed up for the academy.”

“You... you have a picture of me in your locker.”

Changmin pulled his hand away from his face and rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“But I thought – I thought you hated me.”

“Of course I don’t hate you...” A blush was blooming on Changmin’s cheeks. “I’m your fan. I idolise you. What was I supposed to do, squeal when you walked into the room, ask for your autograph, faint in your presence?”

“Well... yes, actually!”

Changmin’s face was very red as he glared at Yunho.

Yunho reached over, grazed his thumb gently along Changmin’s jaw, then leaned over and kissed him.

Changmin reeled back and slapped Yunho in the face.

“Ow...” said Yunho touching a hand to his stung cheek.

“Sorry,” said Changmin, mouth tense and eyes wide, “it’s just reflex.”

God, this person, Yunho thought to himself, both in shock, awe and complete and utter head-over-heels love. “If I kiss you a second time, will you slap me again?”

“I’ll probably kill you.”

Yunho stared.

Then he leaned his face towards Changmin’s again. “It’s worth it,” he whispered with a smirk, before kissing him, open-mouthed this time. Changmin whimpered softly as Yunho pulled him into his arms and moved his mouth over his -

The alarm sounded.

They stopped kissing, moving out of each other’s arms reluctantly. Two men burst into the room: Micky and Ricky, pilots of the Brother Grimm Jaeger.

Micky spotted Yunho and Changmin and pointed and laughed. “May as well continue getting undressed, boys,” he jeered; “there’s no way Marshal Victoria will let you pilot any Jaeger again after the hissy fit you just pulled.” The two brothers laughed again, high-fiving.

Changmin turned back to his locker. “They’re right,” he said quietly, so only Yunho could hear. “And you’re right. I’m a cadet; the marshal won’t let me onto the field after what I did.”

Yunho placed his hand on the small of Changmin’s back and spread his fingers. Changmin threw him a brief, heated glance. “Don’t be so quick to fight the kaiju,” Yunho said with sincerity. “Guys like us, in this profession... we don’t live for very long.”

Changmin looked down, and then up through his lashes. Yunho’s breath caught in his chest.

 

*

Despite Micky’s warnings, Yunho and Changmin did stay suited up just in case. Turned out to be the right decision, as Brother Grimm took acid to the face, dismemberment, and a hard beating from the kaiju. Under orders to guard South Korea’s border, Function X had broken away to help her comrade, and Cassiopeia had been ordered to take Function X’s place as stationary guard.

It was a close call for the brothers. Micky had had to be sent to the medical unit for treatment for a concussion and a broken arm, but overall the city nearby had not been damaged, there were no casualties, and they had defeated the kaiju.

Back at the bunker, the timer was reset.

 

*

The room was small but it didn’t stop the party being wild. The circle of pilots and rookies and students clinked their shot glasses together, cheered, then downed their shots.

On the other side of the room, Yunho excused himself, and left to go to his room. He sat on his bed, picked up his phone and rubbed his thumb over the screen.

He could try to call Jihye again. Or perhaps he could give her space. He put the phone on the table and with forearms on thighs, he rubbed his tired eyes.

There was a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

The metal door opened and Changmin poked his head his around it. “Hey,” he greeted quietly, hesitant.

“Do the students have a party _every_ time a kaiju is killed?” Yunho asked, with humour.

Changmin came in proper, and slowly closed the door. “Of course,” he said, distractedly looking around Yunho’s modest abode. “You’re so lucky you get your own room. I have to share with five other guys.”

“Yeah,” Yunho chuckled, “but I’m not a cadet.”

Changmin licked his lips and flicked his hair.

Yunho shifted over on his bed and gestured to his side. “Have a seat.”

“Thanks,” said Changmin, doing just that. “So what were you doing before you came in?”

“I, uh. Nothing. I wasn’t doing anything.”

Changmin nodded awkwardly, his mouth twisting. Yunho reached over and cupped his jaw, then leaned over for a kiss.

Changming kissed back, teasing Yunho’s lips open with little swipes of his tongue. His hands ran up Yunho’s thighs, before going to his jumper and unzipping it. Yunho made a hungry noise and kissed Changmin harder, pulling him close and pushing his fingers through his hair. He shifted the jumper off his shoulders, and Changmin pushed him down onto the bed.

Their kiss broke as Changmin leaned over him with both hands, shifting his body in position, their hips pressed together. He pushed Yunho’s t-shirt up and leaned down and licked and bit at one nipple. Yunho gasped, his breath caught in his throat. Mouth red and soft and wet, Changmin kissed him again with heat as Yunho ran his hand up Changmin’s jumper and shirt to feel a muscled stomach and pectorals.

Spurned on even more, Changmin hastily undid their trousers and with Yunho’s help, pulled them down to mid-thigh. Changmin gratuitously licked his own palm, then reached between them, took their cocks together in hand, and pulled and massaged and stroked.

Yunho threw his head back against the pillow and moaned, spreading his legs a little more as best he could. Changmin kissed Yunho sloppily then slid his mouth across jaw, to moan breathily in his ear has he jacked them off together. “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamed of this?” Changmin whispered in Yunho’s ear. “I’ve masturbated to your pictures so many times I’ve lost count.”

“Oh, Jesus,” Yunho groaned, as Changmin kissed and licked his neck, heat and pleasure pooling in Yunho’s groin. He smoothed his hands over Changmin’s hips and buttocks, then with a minute shift of their bodies, he ran his fingers over one cheek before pressing his index finger to Changmin’s hole.

Changmin inhaled shakily. Yunho circled his entrance gently, and Changmin pulled at their cocks faster, then made a choked noise, and came.

He huffed. “Oh god, sorry – “

“Just kiss me,” Yunho demanded, and then they were kissing, and Changmin was pinching one of Yunho’s nipples as he beat him off. And then Yunho was coming, hands still on Changmin’s ass, and tongue still in Changmin’s mouth.

End.


End file.
